


Polish

by Twenty



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Beacon actually gets off for once, Dirty Talk, Literal sword polishing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty/pseuds/Twenty
Summary: Duck polishes Beacon.Set post episode 19.





	Polish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porn I ever finished and the first thing I ever uploaded here so don't judge too harshly.  
> This fic is dedicated to all the lovely people in the NSFW channel of the Indruck discord without whom this wouldn't have been possible and to McElboyContent over on tumblr and her Nasty Anons who made me admit I'm a sword fucker - also, now she has to read it.  
> Disclaimer: I've never actually polished or even touched a sword before and did minimal research into it. This wasn't written for accuracy.  
> I wrote like 90% of this on public transportation...

Duck hadn't meant for Beacon to get hurt. He really hadn't. He didn't like Beacon a whole lot but he'd never wish harm on him. Except he'd had no other choice. They'd been the ones to rope Indrid into this, he'd had to rescue him. And if Beacon got hurt in the process, that was a necessary evil. But he still felt bad about it. He didn't know how to fix him and neither did Leo. So he decided the least he could do was do something nice for Beacon.  
It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when Duck sat down to polish Beacon. He felt like he was ready. He'd read the WikiHow article on how to polish a sword about half a dozen times. He'd bought some lint-free cotton cloths, some sewing machine oil and some metal polish. He was ready. He thought.  
Gingerly, he took the sword out of the cupboard. He sat down, placed Beacon on his lap, took one of the cloths and began wiping down the blade in straight motions, starting from the crossguard.  
"And just what do you think you're doing, Duck Newton?"  
"I... cleaning you? Thought it'd be obvious"  
"And to what do I owe this illustrious honor?"  
"Damnit Beacon, just let me be nice."  
For a while, Beacon was actually quiet, as Duck wiped down the blade with long strokes, removing all the grime it had collected over time. When Beacon spoke again, his voice was different, a little huskier and not nearly as cocky as usual.  
"You know, it would work a lot better if you applied more pressure."  
Duck obeyed, drawing a noise out of Beacon he had not expected.  
"Did you just moan?"  
Beacon scoffed. "Of course not."  
"You sure? Cause it sure sounded like..."  
"I did not moan!" he snapped.  
"Alright, alright. Cool it..."  
Duck continued to clean Beacon. The sword made no more incriminating sounds, but Duck could tell he was forcing himself not to. After a while, Duck decided to speak up.  
"Y'know, you don't have to hold back on my behalf, Beacon. We all have... weird kinks or whatever this is. I won't judge you."  
"Your experiences are not universal, Duck." Beacon said through gritted teeth, his voice even huskier than before. "Just because you are a sexual deviant does not mean that I am, too."  
"I mean I get it man, gotta be real tough rubbing one out without hands..."  
"No need to be crass, Duck. I am a weapon, focused only on destroying my enemies, a feat you cannot claim for yourse... aaah!"  
A moan escaped Beacon's lips when Duck carefully cleaned the tip of the blade. Duck grinned.  
"You like that, huh?"  
"I most certainly do not!"  
In response, Duck intently rubbed both sides of the tip through the cloth. Beacon tried not to let it affect him, but let out a long, shaky sigh nonetheless.  
"...fine, maybe I do."  
"Great! I think we're done." Duck announced cheerily.  
"What?! How dare you, Duck Newton! Making me show weakness in front of you, and then not even have the decency to finish what you started! I will strike you down for this, Duck! You will rue the day..."  
Duck interrupted him. "Done with the cleaning. Now comes the oil!"  
Beacon fell silent for a moment.  
"...acceptable."  
Duck chuckled as he picked up the oil bottle. He took another cotton cloth and drenched it with the oil. Then he paused. It didn't take long before Beacon spoke up.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Duck?"  
Duck smirked. "That."  
He placed the cloth on the blade and slowly, agonizingly slowly, started to move it.  
"Really, Duck? You would treat me, your trusted companion, like this in my time of need?"  
"Just relax and enjoy it, Beacon."  
Duck now sped up a little, still going slower than he had when cleaning the blade. Beacon seemed to actually take his advice, humming slightly as Duck worked, letting out little sighs and moans every now and then.  
"Y'know, I think I actually prefer you this way. All worked up, wantin for more. It's a nice change of pace."  
Beacon replied with an undignified whine. Duck smirked and rubbed some oil on the tip, causing the sword to gasp.  
"Harder!" Beacon begged.  
Duck couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed now. A blush started to creep up his cheeks. "Uhm... the internet said to go easy on the tip, so..."  
"Duck, please..."  
Duck was tempted to give Beacon what he wanted, but decided against it. "You're already damaged, Beacon. I ain't gonna risk breakin off your tip!"  
Beacon groaned but accepted his fate. Duck picked up another cloth and began wiping off the excess oil. The sword started humming again.  
Once the task was done, Duck picked up the metal polish and a fresh cloth. Squirting some polish onto the cloth, he found himself licking his lips in anticipation.  
"Just one last step left" Duck announced, starting to apply the polish with long, straight strokes.  
"You need to... press harder." Beacon said hoarsely, pleasure seeping into his voice.  
At this point, it was hard to claim that Duck was unaffected by this. As he pressed harder, arousal started to bubble up and pool in his stomach.  
"Oh yes, Duck... just like that!" Beacon cried and let out an obscene moan.  
Duck swallowed as his pants seemed to become tighter. He shifted slightly to adjust to the change.  
Beacon grinned. "Are you... enjoying yourself, Duck?" Duck shivered as his name fell from Beacon's mouth, dripping with lust and schadenfreude.  
"Uhm... er... fuck... no?"  
Beacon's grin widened. "Ah... Duck Newton, do you enjoy seeing me like this? Do you... take pleasure from me writhing beneath your touch? Is this... what you think about, late at night, when you touch yourself?"  
"Beacon..." Duck had meant for that to sound threatening, but it came out a desperate whine.  
Beacon laughed. "You can admit it. Admit you want this as much as I do. Admit you can't help but be aroused by it. Admit how desperate you are. How you can't help fantasizing about me, about us, about my mouth around your hard cock..."  
Duck groaned. "Beacon, I... fuck, this is... uhm..."  
"Would you like me to scream for you, Duck? To scream your name and beg for more as you pleasure me?"  
Duck's hands were shaking now as he continued to apply the polish. His head was swimming, he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. But it didn't seem to bother Beacon.  
"Faster, Duck!" the sword moaned unabashedly. "Faster, I'm so close!"  
Duck was sweating now, heat seeping into every fiber of his being. His pants felt painful around his erection that was begging to be touched. He steadied his hands, having almost reached the end of the blade, and started working on the tip.  
Beacon _whimpered_. "Oh yes, Duck! Duck, harder!"  
Duck licked his lips and pressed just a little bit harder. He felt the tip of Beacon's blade curl, to one direction and then the other, squirming beneath his fingers.  
"Almost there, Duck! Almost! Keep going!"  
Duck moaned loudly as he kept stroking the sword's tip. He felt Beacon curl in further and further now, accompanied by various obscene sounds and, finally...  
"Duck! Duck, I'm... I'm..." For a moment, the sword started to vibrate.  
And then, Beacon went limp.  
"That was... enjoyable." he said after a moment of silence.  
Duck keened.  
"But you aren't finished yet, are you, Duck?"  
Duck shook his head.  
Beacon smirked. "Do you want to?"  
Duck made a piteous sound before nodding.  
"Take out your cock." Beacon commanded in a tone that left no room for objections. "Very good. Now stroke it, slowly. That's a good boy."  
Duck shuddered and let out a hiss.  
"Now come for me, Duck" Beacon said, his voice barely more than a whisper.  
With a shout, Duck emptied his load onto his lap.  
"That was... uhm..." Duck blushed. "Let's never talk about this again, alright?"  
"If that is what you really want, Duck..." Beacon said, knowing fully well he had only just planted the seed, knowing it would blossom sooner or later. "Although... you did get some of your... bodily fluid on me. So we may need a repeat performance..."  
Duck groaned. One way or another, this sword was going to be the death of him.


End file.
